New Rizalia
New Rizalia, officially the Republic of New Rizalia is a micronation that claims territories in North America and Asia. The Republic of New Rizalia was founded on December 2, 2017 by Seann Torres, the nation's current president. It is a constitutional democratic republic. There are currently 34 citizens living within or outside the Republic of New Rizalia and its population is 10. New Rizalia's capital is Highland Province. New Rizalia is a member of the Intermicronational Union and the League of Micronations. Etymology The name, New Rizalia, originates from a proposed name, Rizalia, for the country that is now the Philippines. The name Rizalia derives from a Filipino hero, José Rizal, whose efforts eventually led to Philippine independence. A citizen of New Rizalia is a "Rizaline". Alternatively, a citizen of New Rizalia can also be referred to as a "New Rizaline", although the word new is usually omitted. History Prehistory Historically, many countries have claimed Scarborough Shoal before its annexation to the Republic of New Rizalia. Back in the 13th century, many Chinese fishermen used Scarborough Shoal to fish. On September 12, 1784, the East India Company Scarborough passed by the shoal, and proceeded to go on to China. Captain Philip D'Auvergne chose the current name for the shoal. Prior to the establishment of the Republic of New Rizalia, the Republic of Seannlandia occupied the territory that is now Highland Province from October 9, 2017 until its dissolution on December 1, 2017. Establishment The Republic of New Rizalia was established on December 2, 2017, after the dissolution of the Republic of Seannlandia. On the same day, Scarborough Shoal and Highland Province were annexed to the Republic of New Rizalia. On December 5, 2017, President Seann Torres introduced a constitution for New Rizalia. The constitution protected the rights of the citizens of New Rizalia. It also provided general laws for the government. As of December 23, 2017, a second constitution is being worked on, which will adopt all the old laws, as well as introduce new ones if signed by at least half of the Senate. If signed, the constitution is expected to go into effect by January 2018. Government Roles President The President of New Rizalia serves as both the head of government and the head of state. They may sign or veto laws, issue rules, work out treaties, and appoint federal positions. The president is elected every 2 years. Vice-President The Vice President of New Rizalia is below the president in rank. Their primary responsibility is to act in place of the president in their absence. Governor A governor serves as the chief executive officer in each of the states and territories of New Rizalia. Governors are responsible for implementing state laws. Senators Each state has its own representative senator. A senator creates a law, which are passed after a majority vote by the Senate. The Senate is the legislative branch of the government of New Rizalia. Secretaries Heads of the executive departments are given the title "secretary". Secretaries run different departments in the government. Laws §1. The Articles of the Government of the Republic of New Rizalia shall constitute the supreme law of the Republic of New Rizalia until a new constitution goes into effect. §2. The President and Vice-President shall be elected by the Government of the Republic of New Rizalia with a majority vote. §3. The President may appoint and dismiss the Vice-President and Governors of the Republic of New Rizalia. §4. The President shall grant citizenship. §5. All citizens of the Republic of New Rizalia shall have freedom of speech, freedom of religion, freedom of the press, suffrage, and equal rights §6. Each state and territory shall be represented by a governor elected with a majority vote. §7. Any acts that disturb the peace, including violence, are forbidden. §8. The act of slavery is illegal. §9. For a new constitution to go into effect, it must be approved by at least half of the Senate. §10. The Republic of New Rizalia proclaims itself to be an independent, sovereign nation. It is not a nation of pure fantasy nor a nation just for a hobby. Neither will the Republic of New Rizalia recognize any "micronation" created for those purposes. States and Territories Highland Province (state) Highland Province serves as the capital of the Republic of New Rizalia. It was annexed to the Republic of New Rizalia on December 2, 2017. Highland Province is located near Highland, California, the area that it is named after. New Rizalia's Government Center is located in Highland Province. The total area of Highland Province is 4,500 square feet, or 0.000161 square miles. Scarborough Shoal (state) Scarborough Shoal is a shoal located between the Macclesfield Bank and Luzon island in the South China Sea. Scarborough Shoal was annexed to the Republic of New Rizalia on December 2, 2017. Before its annexation to the Republic of New Rizalia, Scarborough Shoal was claimed by the People's Republic of China, Republic of China, and the Republic of the Philippines. Its total sea area is 58 square miles. Aurantia (state) Aurantia is a state located near Highland, California. It was annexed to the Republic of New Rizalia on December 7, 2017. Aurantia was originally an unincorporated territory of the Republic of New Rizalia until its annexation. The original territory was 0.9 square miles, however, the Senate decided to split the territory in two: Aurantia and Santa Ana. Its total land area is 0.7 square miles. Santa Ana (state) Santa Ana is a state located near Highland, California. It was annexed to the Republic of New Rizalia on December 7, 2017. The state was originally part of the territory of Aurantia. Its total land area is 0.2 square miles. Monroe Island (territory) Monroe Island is an unincorporated territory of the Republic of New Rizalia. It is located near Ilocos Norte, Philippines. Its total land area is 0.25 square miles. Camanga (territory) Camanga, also known as Camanga Island, is an unincorporated territory of the Republic of New Rizalia. The island is located near Palawan, Philippines. Its total land area is 0.11 square miles. Flags Flag of the Republic of New Rizalia (also used as the flag of Scarborough Shoal) The flag of the Republic of New Rizalia is based off General Gregorio del Pilar's Philippine Revolution flag and a variant of the Katipunan (a revolutionary society whose aim was to gain independence from Spain) flag. The flag is patterned after that of Cuba's. The K stands for Katipunan. The black symbolizes ethnic heritage, blue signifies liberation, white symbolizes peace, and red represents war. Flag of Highland Province The flag of Highland Province is based off the United States' flag. The bear in the shield is based off the California grizzly bear in the California flag. White represents peace, blue represents justice, red represents bloodshed (in war), and yellow represents happiness. Flag of Aurantia The flag of Aurantia was adopted on December 7, 2017. It exhibits an orange tree, which represents the area's history of producing oranges. Green stands for agriculture, and yellow represents sunshine. Flag of Santa Ana The flag of Santa Ana is based off the California flag. It was adopted on December 8, 2017. Flag of Monroe Island The flag of Monroe Island was adopted on December 8, 2017. It features a variant of the Katipunan star in the lower left. Dark blue symbolizes its location in the sea, black represents ethnic heritage, and white stands for peace. Flag of Camanga The flag of Camanga was adopted on December 9, 2017. It features a silhouette of the island. Blue stands for the territory's location in the sea, yellow stands for sunshine, and the wheat stands for the island's undisturbed fields. Currency The official currency of New Rizalia is the United States dollar and New Rizaline dollar. The denominations of the New Rizaline dollar are: $1, $5, $10, $20, and $50. The first New Rizaline banknotes were minted on December 11, 2017 at Highland Province. National Anthem The official national anthem of New Rizalia is "O New Rizalia". It is based off a Filipino folk song, Philippines, My Philippines. I love my own native land O New Rizalia To thee I give my heart and hand O New Rizalia the trees that crown thy mountains grand, the seas that beat upon thy strand Awake my heart to thy command, O New Rizalia Ye islands of the glorious sea O New Rizalia Thy people we shall ever be O New Rizalia Our fathers lived and died in thee And soon shall come the day when we Lie down with them at God’s decree O New Rizalia Yet still beneath thy ardent sky O New Rizalia More numerous sons shall live and die O New Rizalia In them shall breathe the purpose high The glorious day to bring more nigh When all may sing without a sigh O New Rizalia The traditional national anthem of New Rizalia is "My Country". It is largely based off a Philippine folk song, "Bayan Ko", which was written by a Filipino revolutionary general, José Alejandrino in the late 1800s. Lyrics: New Rizalia, my country, my homelandGold and flowers in her heart abound, Blessings on her fate did love bestow, Sweet beauty's grace and splendor's glow. How her charms so kind and tender Drove the stranger to desire her; Land of mine, in fetters kept, You suffered as we wept. Birds that freely claim the skies to fly When imprisoned mourn, protest and cry! How more deeply will a land most fair, Yearn to break the chains of sad despair? New Rizalia, my life's sole burning fire, Cradle of my tears, my misery; All that I desire is to see you rise, forever free! Pledges of Allegiance Patriotic Oath I am a Rizaline/New Rizaline. I am loyal to my homeland. It inspires all my dreams and endeavors. It protects me, and helps me to be strong. In return, I will be respectful; I will perform the duties of a patriotic, law-abiding citizen; I will serve my country faithfully. I will be a true Rizaline/New Rizaline in heart. I swear these oaths under the name of New Rizalia. Pledge to the Flag I love New Rizalia, the land of the free; My homeland, my country; To its flag I pledge my allegiance, with honor and respect to the republic for which it stands; May God bless my beloved country, glorious New Rizalia. Relations Recognition Recognition of New Rizalia The Republic of New Rizalia is currently recognized by these micronations: * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * PaLsia * Autonomous Community of Puerto Rico * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Federation of Olabria * The United Empire of Duggania * Despotate of Vlasynia * Fornelos * Republic of Wynaan * Kingdom of New Yankeeland * Intermicronational Union * Intercommunist Union of Micronations * League of Micronations Recognition of other countries/micronations The Republic of New Rizalia recognizes all members of the UN (United Nations). It also recognizes these countries or micronations partially or not recognized by the United Nations: * Free Republic of Liberland * Molossia * Principality of Sealand * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * Principality of Garonne * United Federation of Fornelos * Republic of the Old Trinity * Republic of NZRE * Barony of Voyflen * Republic of Wynaan * Kingdom of New Yankeeland * Kingdom of New Pugnasia * Republic of Jakistan * Grand Democratic Republic of Titania * PaLsia * Autonomous Community of Puerto Rico * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Federation of Olabria * The United Empire of Duggania * Despotate of Vlasynia * Kingdom of Ourania * Seborga * Conch Republic * The Decent Republic * Republic of China * Northern Cyprus * Republic of Somaliland * Kosovo Category:Micronation Category:Micronations Category:Asian micronations Category:North American micronations Category:Philippine micronations